Back to Earth
by Cintamani
Summary: Kiheitai visits one hot planet. Kamui finds an intriguing casket with an alien plant. Slight AU, some tentacle play. Takasugi x Kamui, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Back to Earth

Summary: Kiheitai visits one hot planet. Kamui finds an intriguing casket with an alien plant. Slight AU, some tentacle play. Takasugi x Kamui, lemon.

Author's notes:

1. Well... I was thinking whilst doing nothing, that to write a story with tentacles would be a challenge and so then I started to write this one. And here it goes. Don't be scared though. The tentacle stuff here is soft (in my opinion at least).

2. The first chapter is sort of an omake to my earliest fanfictions, but the story can be enjoyed without knowing any of them. The short poem, which starts in the epilogue, is Ekai's comment from The Gateless Gate book.

3. I wrote it ages ago and didn't plan to publish it for a long time, but... having seen there are still so few stories with this pairing I've decided to publish this one after all. Actually I have one more unpublished Takasugi/Kamui story on my hardrive so maybe I'll publish it one day as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or its characters.

Beta-reader: Pure Red Crane

* * *

**Back to Earth**

"Damn it! Which one of these crap-pieces describes the authentic state of affairs?!" Gintoki was ultimately raged. He threw the tons of paper over his desk.

"How the hell would I know?!" Shinpachi shouted at him. "But here comes the next one." He hesitantly gave his companion the next heap of pages.

_"A long, long time ago in a galaxy far away, the City of Edo was under attack..."_ Gintoki started to read, but he quickly grinned and tore the slip of paper, also throwing this one behind his desk.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shinpachi grew pale. "Just what the hell do you think will be accomplished if you vandalize our client's materials?!"

"That's right." Katsura appeared at the doorstep of the Yorozura's headquarters, drawing back the curtain with his hand. "My comrades worked a long to collect these materials. Even if you think this is a piece of shit, they still-"

"Zura." Gintoki looked at him seriously.

"It's not Zura. It's Katsura. And what do you think you are doing? Shinpachi has a point here." He crossed his hands, throwing Gintoki a glimpse, and then he stepped closer to the desk. He stopped behind the silver head and took one of the pages. Then he looked at his comrade frustrated and shocked. "Just what the hell are you reading, you bastard?!" And then he threw an unavoidable fist, which reached the natural-perm, pinning it to the desk finally.

"Oi, oi," Gintoki rose a bit; the streams of blood were dropping on the desk, melting an ink. "See?!" He directed at Katsura. "Now it's not useful at all. I better throw it to the bin." he said as he waved his hand like if he wanted to look unconcerned, a futile trial anyway.

"It wasn't from the beginning!" Katsura shouted at him. "These are not the materials I gave you, and you know that better than anyone! And what's more – what the hell are you reading?!"

"Oi, oi. Don't look at me like that." Gintoki rose his eyes and rolled them somewhere around the room.

"How could you do this to me, Gintoki?!" Katsura covered his own eyes with his yukata's sleeve. "I'm so disappointed in you and yet this morning, I had composed my new rap song with you starring."

"What the hell did you compose?! You have too much your free time on your hands, that's for sure!"

"Oi, Gin-chan. Why are you shouting so early in the morning?" Kagura opened her cabinet's door as she rose up from her bed, rubbing her eyes because of sleep. She stretched herself and slowly walked in the desk's direction whilst Katsura hurriedly squatted and collected the papers, and then he stepped back, hiding them behind his back.

"Oi, Zura. What are you hiding there?" Kagura asked as she made a step towards him. Katsura shuffled the collected pages, putting them in front of him and pressing them firmly to his chest as he stopped her by stretching an open palm before her figure.

"Leader," He started in a serious tone, "This isn't something you should see. It'll taint your soul. By the way," He sighed and made a step back, nearing himself closer to the exit, "It's time for me to leave. I have my hands full of work today. And you, Gintoki," He looked at the silver head seriously. "You also should do something."

"My, my. Zura, why are you giving me this piece of shit so early in the morning...?" Gintoki asked rhetorically as he looked at his companions, annoyed with the whole situation.

"It's Katsura." the long-haired man corrected him. "See ya." He cut off the discussion and left the Yorozura's place.

Gintoki took a deep breath and sighed, rotating himself a few times on his swivel-seat, now a bit relieved that his comrade had made his exit. But quickly he jumped on his chair, which then non-equally-quickly decreased its rolling-motion. "Hey, hey, are you kidding me?" He grinned stupidly as he looked at the empty desk with a terror. "Just catch this thief, immediately!" he shouted to Shinpachi and Kagura. "Before it's too late, he'll reach his hideout!"

Shinpachi looked at him with pity as Kagura hit his silver perm.

Katsura was walking quickly to his place, all the way, snuggling the pages close to his chest.

When he finally reached his hideout, he started to read the materials, which he supposedly had given to Gintoki.

Gintoki: People write stuff like that, so it's normal that you read it, you know.

"It isn't! That's for sure!"

_"(...) and just when Sa-chan was about to kiss Gin-san, the small shining stars started to flow around them (…) PS. Do you like this story Gin-san?!"_


	2. Chapter 2

The bloodthirsty suns were cremating the planet's surface with their lethal heat. Barren ground, at first sight were more dead than alive, was evaporating with almost non-existing remains of wetness from the unknown and undefined past, currently hidden deep inside, under the dry and unproductive crust.

Kamui was walking through the forlorn battlefield where Amanto carcasses were scattered. Even though he was sheltering himself with an umbrella, the heat of the planet's local stars was quite a challenge for him; surely much more of a challenge than killing all those creatures, whose corpses he was now passing by.

A few miles of deserted landscape were eventually left behind until he finally reached Kiheitai's ship. It was empty though, the crew members were on their missions; so while his mission was finished, it would still be many hours before their return and the flight's possible start. He chose to spend these hours inside, where the air was a bit colder, although only a bit. The ship became warmed to the bounds thanks to the merciless rays of local stars and even the air-condition system could not deal with the problem properly; still, it was trying really hard to accomplish its task, nearly futile.

After a cold bath he went to his cabin for rest. Due to the planet's temperature though, it could not be restful from the beginning for he almost gave up on his plans.

Either way, he sat on a low bed, cuddling himself in hospitable pillows. He closed his eyes to see the numerous screens of the last slaughter which was overflowing his mind, flowing in front of him; slowly he raised his wounded hand to lick it. The taste made him thirsting for more. He fell on the bed to relax, and enjoy the memories from the battlefield.

-v-

Meanwhile, scattered throughout the planet's various regions, the crew members were fully concentrated on their own tasks. Whilst Matako's pistols were shooting off the next magazines against the dozens of foes, who seemed to appear to no end on the wide horizon; Bansai was nearly dancing to his music, transmitting the sound in his ear-pieces to its full volume, absorbed in the same situation, in the same place; and Takechi was wondering how to look at the youngest daughter of his one-on-one duel skeleton-like enemy. Takasugi, their leader, was most likely just enjoying the landscape.

This time it was but his companions' task to gather all the useful objects and information from the location they were staying at; he was just exploring the place, taking a look at its general military situation.

He was quite far away from the fights and now it was an analogical distance to pass on his way back to the ship. The day was going by gradually, not hurrying in any means. The imperceptible flames of heat blowing from the sky were making the impression of stepping on a frying-pan when walking through the un-shaded inches of barren soil. And yet, as he passed by canyon-shaped mountains, the landscape changed into the russet desert, bountifully filled with keen sand. Its grains were rising from the planet's many cracks in purpose of destroying it to no end, working with the impetus gusts of wind. No water, no shadows, and a few hours of dull walking, Takasugi thought, though still enjoying his trip.

-v-

Kamui's eyes half-opened and passing a glimpse through-out the askew room saw an arcane stone casket, which was laying in an ajar-ed wall-cabinet nearby. Quite an intriguing item and he had the key to it, taken just few hours ago from the enemy's soldiers together with this box and few other items, which he acquired in the fight before.

In the box, he was told, was supposed to be the recently discovered alien plant, worth lots of money; like many other things, useful for the carnal pleasures, deviations and kinks, creatures in the wide universe wished for that much to pay for these honest prizes.

Generally, he was not interested in this sphere of life; he preferred to enjoy the fights, and they excited him much more, but since he was about to rest alone for a long time, and the heat of the air was almost cooking his blood yet combined with the shambles-chaos in his mind, therefore, even though he was really exhausted and because of it, a moment later he took the casket into his hands.

The key went into and opened the stone item, unveiling a small, succulent plant. The plant had fleshy leaves and flowers which, however, looked kinda amorphous as if they could change their shape in many ways. He was told it could be used also as an aphrodisiac if eaten, but for most customers, it would be a waste of money.

But since its taste was a living mystery, and Kamui rather liked mysterious living things, and he was hungry, he brought the living-item to his lips.

He slid his tongue to examine the unknown taste. It was a bit spicy, but more sweet. Besides it was forcing inside the user's body, a reaction of need for more and more, to finally being eaten. As soon as the he realized that, he was about to stop tasting the plant, but it somehow grew bigger and it sprouted some kind of tentacles, which in some strange way started to lick-brush his lips, in their own strange initiative. The plant pushed one of the fleshy limbs inside his mouth and he was kissing it, sucking off the sweet liquid.

Eventually though, his slightly shivering hands took it off his face and brought it back to the box, which was then put aside. Just after having being taken off the possible 'victim,' the alien-plant's body was shrinking again, eventually regaining its previous size and shape.

The Yato wiped off the sweat from his forehead with his uniform's sleeve as he was tasting the remaining drops of the bizarre substance.

A mere minutes later, he was breathing heavily and feeling his body tremble, he already knew he would reach for that thing again, regardless of his mind and freewill, which was now deadened, making him half-aware of the possible interaction. Or rather he was thoroughly aware, but even so, he decided to cooperate with his body's demands.

-v-

Takasugi was just traversing the never-ending desert, sheltering his eye with his kimono's sleeve, barely seeing anything. Besides, for a long time now, he has been wondering if there existed any way to fight with his katana against the smashing sand-wind. It was a really destructive power, much more than all the troops, whose corpses he was now passing by, when they were still alive. His lips corners moved up as he thought that Kamui must have had lots of fun slaughtering all these creatures.

-v-

Kamui was half-laying, undressed partially, with the back of his head cuddled in the hospitable pillows. The shape-shifting plant was tracing its way from the inside of his thighs to the groin, gradually starting to wet his thin and loose underwear. Focusing as much as possible, he watched the plant's following moves. The green body was growing bigger again, probably as it was absorbing a mere amount of his pre-cum through the underwear's fabric. It slid under that fabric as it stuck to his crotch transforming itself into a moving shape, which was now tousling his oversensitive body parts. The plant became wetter and glutinous, which increased the sensation additionally.

Having moved to his side, he was mentally and physically sustaining the pleasant feelings, which the Amanto-plant was causing. He bit his lips instinctively to prevent any possible sounds he would make.

Yet, even though the sensation was almost overwhelming, there was something missing in it. He could comprehend it clearly, that it was somehow not enough. That was why eventually he decided to not lose himself to it. He reached for the plant to take it aside, this time for good since he ultimately decided.

A moment passed as the green shape returned to its standard form, so it could be put back into the box, which just after that had been closed.

Not too soon after, but eventually his breath was slowly calming and he fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,**

**So here's the next chapter. **

**I'm fully aware this story is not too high-leveled, but maybe some people are reading... because they like the pairing and there's nothing new or for another reason. **

**I plan to delete it some time from now on but before I do, maybe I'll continue to publish it until the end, for those who don't feel like to review but are reading.**

**If you're reading, I hope you enjoy (at least to some degree).**

* * *

Kamui woke up when the ship was still empty. He noticed it quickly after he had left his cabin, just to take a look at the current situation. He crossed the ship's corridors, realizing that fortunately, even on this accursed planet, that night has come finally. The air was still hot and heavy, probably because of the heat of the suns, which was being absorbed throughout the long days, and was causing the nights, regardless of their air-time, to be never cold enough to chill it properly. But it was still much better in comparison to this place during its daily version.

He was about to re-enter his room, when the crew members started to board the ship.

He did not mind the eccentric trio and the other random people, but Takasugi was another thing.

Since Kamui liked it when things were on the move, the long days of a mere travel without any battle were boring to him, most of the people were boring and thus disappointing to him as well, moreover they were weak. However, Takasugi was quite mysterious, and best of all, a strong companion; for the orange haired Amanto was quite interested in him.

Takasugi returned with Matako and Bansai, which meant they had met somewhere on their way.

As Takasugi's companions disappeared in the passage's corner, Kamui's eyes caught a small cut on the one eyed-man's hand. That cut instantly reminded him of the previous day, though he instantly managed to exorcise it from his head. His mind became entirely empty, so he could welcome the other man.

"Ohayo!" He closed his eyes with a smile at once, waving his open palm to the samurai. He did not mind the fact that it was currently night, for him, it was the day's beginning anyway.

"Yo," Having seen the good mood written all over Kamui's face, Takasugi was quite interested in what that double-faced smile had to communicate this time. He put a packet of items on the floor, taken from the battlefield on his way to the ship. "Mission accomplished." He approved of Kamui's part of work, not minding the fact that the items would be left behind if collected by nobody; or rather minding it, but not to the point.

"You know," Kamui commented with his crooked Taoist-like smile now pasted to his face, "Sometimes I forget things when I fight, I'm too absorbed in it."

"I know that. And I kinda like that about you, even though we have to check your area after the game." Takasugi sighed; looking at his own lightly cut hand, which he then used to support his body against the wall. Probably under that pressure, the red drops eventually started to drip on the passage's floor.

Kamui's sight automatically followed Takasugi's hand and his body tensed at the view of fresh blood. Yet simultaneously, he felt the same sensation as the one which had been accompanying him when he was playing with that strange plant from yesterday; that thing must have left some toxins in his body because its effect was still perceptible, as he was currently experiencing it. Yet, now it has combined with his blood-obsession, making one of the worst possible combinations. The plant's effect was enough to deal with, but the sight of fresh, red blood flowing from Takasugi's hand was definitely too much. He made a few steps in the latter's direction and asked the samurai to let him examine that hand for a moment.

There was nobody around, so Takasugi resigned and agreed to that request; he was not sure why he has already agreed though.

Kamui took the other's lowered and flabby wrist, to bring it to his lips eventually. The lack of Takasugi's answer had been considered as an agreement, never minding that it was unspoken and thus not formal. The coppery flavor melting in his mouth was making Kamui aroused by nature, whilst at the same time, Takasugi was squeezing his eye with pain.

"Enough, ough..." Takasugi took his hand from the Amanto; this vampire was capable of suck off all of his blood even through the smallest cut on his hand, he thought.

"Almost enough," Kamui licked off the last drops of the red substance which had remained on his lips, "As for me."

"It's always 'almost' when it comes to you. And," Takasugi sighed in his mind, "And I see that you are all heated up," he commented. He was a little intrigued with the former Harusame captain's behavior though, "I know, maybe it's normal for you, but weren't you thinking about resting for a while, before we reach the Earth?"

"I rested for a while," Kamui kept up the conversation, "The climate of this place was not begotten for me however." He also sighed in his mind. "It's simply too hot."

"We're leaving soon anyways. See you in a minute or an hour." Takasugi was forced to finish the dialogue since he was being guided by his mind, wherein the numerous tasks that he had to do after the crew's return and before the ship's start, were changing in the various configurations of priority.

One of the priorities was to eat anything after the long day of starvation; and since the other crew members were sharing the idea, they started the preparations for the meal together with the preparations for travel.

The meal went by quickly as the crew members were given commands concerning the following hours of the upcoming cruise. Bansai was ordered to take a night-shift in front of the ship's rudder and navigation panel; his face showed no expression. With his sunglasses directed to the control screen, he focused on the system's options to make the ship move lightly.

Takasugi left the place with Kamui. Although, he planned to stay for a while longer in the navigation room, but he had been asked to change these plans. He had no idea what would make Kamui to be in such hurry, but he did not mind to become well-informed about it.

The corridors quickly disappeared behind them, and after entering the cabin they set comfortably on the sofa.

Takasugi looked at the small circular window; he liked the windows like that. The room could not be seen through it from any place on the craft; and when flying, it was allowing him to observe the distant view of the outer space. He hoped the ship would be flying soon; he did not like to stay in one place for too long; not to mention the past day has been long enough. He sank in his thoughts, the place where he stayed for the relative eternity, while in Kamui's thoughts, only a second has passed, as in the real world had. Takasugi was yet to be suddenly awakened from his daydreaming state, with the outer space's inhabitant's hand, which was put lightly onto his own.

That hand was placed onto his own, but soon it eventually withdrew to rest back on the mattress. He was about to say something, but before he would open his mouth to speak, Kamui moved to him and embraced him strongly enough to make him temporary speechless. The Yato cuddled his head to his shoulder in a gesture full of affection; which was at least uncommon.

Even though for some time until now Takasugi had been wondering how Kamui had to feel, having been betrayed by his so-called family a few weeks ago, he would not imagine the Yato cuddling to somebody in their unguarded moments. Either way, he narrowed the distance of his arms and placed them on Kamui's back, feeling the latter braid's and the uniform's structures underneath.

"Where is that strange behavior of yours... coming from?" he asked, visibly interested as Kamui pressed him closer.

"Earth brawler-san, haa...hah..." He clenched his palms on the samurai's kimono as he continued. "...I've tried this thing...this alien plant..." With shallow breaths he let himself inhale the other's presence. "Would you...stay with me...tonight?"


End file.
